Light Among Shadows
by Pirate Gyrl
Summary: Anneliese went to sleep in modern day San Diego. When next she woke up, she finds herself in the 17th century Caribbean along with a familiar pirate captain! Not your typical time traveling story! Plz RR!
1. Prologue

Light Among Shadows

**Prologue**

_She awoke to a dream.  The world around her was surrounded by fog, a thick, dense fog that completely devoured everything that could have been in sight.  Her eyes narrowed as she attempted to see through the vast fog.  A sudden warmth hit her body, causing her to look down.  As she looked down, she noticed that, for some reason, she was completely naked; and she found that she didn't care.  She knew that that should bother her, and yet, it didn't._

_The girl waved her arms in front of her face, attempting to hit anything that could possibly be just ahead of her.  The air around her felt heavy and yet light at the same time.  It was hard to breathe, and yet she felt as if she didn't need to.  Her body felt as if it could fly, gravity having given up its hold on the Earth.  "Where am I?" she whispered, but the words reached only her ears and nothing further._

_A sudden glow grew around her, a slight golden glow that surrounded her with extreme heat.  The girl could feel the heat envelope her, causing her to hiss in pain as if her body had become overcome by fire.  She raised her arms, covering her face in an attempt to shield herself from any harm.  With an abrupt jolt, the breath being pushed from her burning lungs, she felt her back hit something solid, something hard and rocky._

_Sleep overcame her before she could look around her surroundings, causing her eyes to once again close, her dream escaping from her sleep fogged mind._

* * * * * * 

**AN:**  I hope you liked it, or were at least a little bit interested in reading more of this story.  Please let me know what you think!

Pirate Gyrl


	2. Back Again

Disclaimer:  No, unfortunately, I do not own Pirates, nor do I own anything to do with Pirates except for my own imaginary characters.

Light Among Shadows

**Chapter One:  Back Again**

Jack Sparrow hummed lowly into the cool night air.  The wind blew through his dark hair, causing the unruly strands to fly about his face.  His kohl-lined eyes narrowed in thought as he stared out into the setting sun, his mind wandering to times past.  A nagging thought had found its way into his mind days before, causing him to dredge up the painful memories of two years past when he had finally found himself facing Barbossa and his mutinous crew of cursed pirates.  Memories that he would rather not think about.  Ever again.

Something had begun talking to him, a voice that seemed to come from everywhere around him, and yet from nowhere in particular.  Now, he understood that many people thought him to be a little eccentric, crazy even, because of how he acted most of the time, but even he had to admit that hearing voices placed him right into the insane category.  He wouldn't admit this to anyone of course, least of all his crew.  The voice he heard, a soft, musical voice, talked to him in cryptic lines, never revealing to him what it wanted.  It left him with a feeling of foreboding, a feeling that something unforeseen was going to happen.  Something _really_ unexpected.  

The voice constantly left him with the feeling that he had to return to the cursed treasure.

"Jack?" a soft voice called.  "Jack are you alright?"

Jack shook his head slowly, at first thinking that whoever had called his name was once again the voice that continually nagged at his thoughts.  He looked down to see Elizabeth staring up at him from her position on the deck below him.  "Aye, lass, I be fine."

"Are you sure?  You seem a little dazed.  Perhaps you should rest for awhile."

Jack gave his signature grin, his gold teeth flashing in the waning sunlight.  "No, lass.  I'm alright, jus' watchin' the sun set."

Elizabeth stared up at him, her head cocked to one side slightly.  She sighed and walked quickly up the stairs to the helm.  She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, staring up into his eyes.  "Jack, are you positive?" she whispered.

Jack looked down at her, his dark eyes staring into hers.  He could see concern evident in her eyes.  Concern and perhaps a little bit of worry.  "Why do you ask?"

"Well," she began, her eyes glancing down at the rest of the crew on the _Black Pearl_, her husband being one of them.  "Well, because, you seem a little out of it lately.  I know that you haven't been sleeping well lately. . ."

Jack smirked.  "And how would you know that?"

Elizabeth glanced back up at him.  "Because I have heard you at night.  You call out in your sleep.  You seem to be talking to someone, or perhaps fighting someone.  You aren't dreaming about, um, well, the curse, are you?"

Jack's head tilted away from her a little, his dark eyes narrowing.  "Why would you say that?"

Elizabeth wrung her hands together, biting her lower lip.  "I have had dreams about it Jack, and I am sure that Will has as well.  It would be only natural to dream about terrifying things that have happened to you."

Jack's eyebrows rose.  "No, lass, I haven't," he paused, glancing down to watch as his crew went about their nightly chores.  "Hmmm, but I believe I need to talk to both of ya.  In private.  Do me a favor, love, and ask the whelp to meet me in me cabin.  We'll discuss it there."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, and then made her way back down the stairs, stopping to speak to her husband.

* * * * * * 

Jack stepped into his cabin, brushing his hair away from his tanned face.  Will and Elizabeth sat talking quietly with each other, leaning in close to the other.  They drew apart quickly when he entered, staring up at him as he walked to the other side of his desk.  He sat down quickly, placing his feet up on the desk top.  He looked over at them, his eyes going back and forth between the two of them.  He waited for a moment for one of them to tell him what they had been speaking about, expecting it to be something about him.  When neither of them spoke up, he said, "Well.  Shall we begin?"

"Jack, what is this about?" Will asked, gazing over into Jack's hooded eyes.

"The Isla de Muerta," Jack stated bluntly.

Will and Elizabeth drew back quickly at his words.  That had been the last thing that they had expected him to say.  They had never heard him mention the island with the cursed treasure, never once in the two years they had known him.  Although they were pretty sure that he had returned there to retrieve the uncursed treasure that he had been forced to leave there, he had never mentioned going any where near the dreaded island or its golden treasure.  

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Isla de Muerta," Jack said again, sighing.  "Yer right, lass, I 'ave been dreamin', but not about the curse.  I've been hearin' things, voices.  Hell, I even hear 'em when I'm awake.  Can't really be sure what they want, but I can be sure that they want me ta go back to Isla de Muerta."

"But why?" Will asked.

Jack shrugged slightly, setting his hat down on the dark wood of his desk.  "Don't know.  All I know is I have ta go back."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth replied.  "You know what is there.  The only thing that can come from there are bad things, you know that.  The last time any of us were there was when you defeated Barbossa."

"Perhaps lass.  That was the last time either of _you_ had been there."

"So you have been back?" Will asked.  Jack merely gave his secretive smile, his gold teeth flashing in the semi-darkness.

"Anyway, I've told Gibbs ta change course.  He doesn't know where we're headed of course; otherwise I'd never hear the end of it.  Something about curses or superstitions that would be the death of us all," he said, flipping his hand nonchalantly in the air.  "We'll be there in about a week."

"Jack are you sure this is wise?  I mean what if . . . what if something goes wrong?"

"Ah, lass, I'm so glad you care," Jack replied, smirking.  "But you don't need ta worry, nothin'll 'appen."

* * * * * * 

The _Black Pearl_ was docked peacefully in the cove of the Isla de Muerta, rocking slowly back and forth in the restless water.  The bright moon shone in the dark sky, shining down on the black ship.  A small row boat cruised slowly through the shadowy water, bearing its three inhabitants towards the black cave.  

Elizabeth shivered as the cool air of the cave hit her skin through the thin shirt that she wore.  Will wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, holding her to him to keep her warm.  Jack grinned over at them, his eyes glancing up at the stalactites that hung down from the cave ceiling.  Water dripped down the rocky formations, causing small ripples to form in the small rivers that the boat floated on.  With a sudden jolt, the boat grounded itself on the rocky outcropping that formed their beach.

Will jumped out of the ship, followed shortly after by Elizabeth, both pulling the boat with thick ropes while Jack pushed it, standing in knee deep water.  Moments later, the boat tethered to the makeshift dock, the three companions made their way through the stone cavern, letting their eyes flow over the bits of treasure that had been left behind.  Elizabeth looked around her, thinking that perhaps Jack hadn't been back to claim what was rightfully his.  To her, the gold and other treasure seemed untouched.  

Automatically, Jack's eyes found their way to the chest of cursed Aztec gold, his gaze trailing over the ornate designs of the stone chest.  He had always promised himself, starting from two years ago, that he would never touch the cursed gold again, no matter how much he wanted immortality, no matter how much it tempted him.  

"Jack, what are we looking for?" Will asked, his voice echoing in the empty cavern.

"No bloody idea," Jack replied, his gaze trailing around the room.  "Just fan out, take different paths.  If you find something, give a nice hearty shout."

Will and Elizabeth nodded, each going their separate ways to search the treasure filled cavern.

* * * * * * 

Elizabeth found her way through the piles of heaped gold that surrounded her.  Her eyes took in the heaps of treasure, her fingers brushing against the small bobbles of jewels and pearls.  A small rustle in front of her drew her attention to the crowded space before her.  She stopped in her tracks, dread filling the pit of her stomach.  She opened her mouth to call out to Will, but stopped when she caught sight of a small pale hand peeking out from behind a small wooden chest.

Heaving a huge sigh, Elizabeth picked up a long golden staff the lay on its side next to her, and walked slowly around to the other side of the chest.  The staff fell from her fingers as she saw what lay on the cavern's floor in front of her.

"Oh dear God in Heaven!" she cried, her voice echoing in the cave.

On the floor next to the chest, lay a thin, girl, her long black hair bunched under her head.  The girl was naked, revealing to the world her pale body.  Elizabeth fell to her knees, quickly wrapping her fingers around the girl's wrist, looking for any sign of a pulse.  She was relieved to find her pulse, no matter how faint it was.  

"Will!  Jack!  I think I found what we were looking for!" she cried, hoping that the two men would find her quickly. 

* * * * * * 

**AN:**  **Chapter Two:  Findings**

What will Jack and Co. do with the girl now that they have her?  Will they keep her until she wakes up?  Or will they just leave her in the cave on Isla de Muerta?  Stay tuned to find out!  (Doesn't that just sound like a bad TV cliché?)

**NazgulGirl:**  Wow.  I'm sorry.  Please don't go get them, I like my homework.  Well, most of the time and as much as anyone could like homework.  Anyway, I hope that I updated fast enough.  Hope you like it!


	3. Findings

Disclaimer:  No, unfortunately, I do not own Pirates, nor do I own anything to do with Pirates except for my own imaginary characters.

AN:  Thanks to all of my reviewers!  I appreciate them greatly!  I'm sorry this has taken so long to update, but I have been so busy with my other two stories.  I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Light Among Shadows

**Chapter Two:  Findings**

 Pounding footsteps echoed in the cavern, telling Elizabeth that Will and Jack were coming towards her.  With sudden realization, she stared down at the girl lying next to her, and then up at the growing forms of her companions.  When they were almost upon her, she called out, "No!  Wait!  Don't come any closer!"

The sounds of loud crashing told Elizabeth that Will and Jack had stopped suddenly, one of them most likely losing their balance.  "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" the concerned voice of Will asked.

"Nothing, it's just. . ." she paused for a moment, once again staring down at the naked girl.  "Jack, give me your coat"

"What?  Why?"

"Just throw it over the chest to me, you'll find out afterwards."

Elizabeth could almost see the look that the two men exchanged in the few moments of silence that stood between her request and the rustling of Jack throwing his jacket over the chest.  The cloth landed on her head, causing Elizabeth to duck slightly and glare at the spot where she knew Jack was standing.  She rolled her eyes, pulling the jacket off of her head, her hair falling in her face.

With a grunt, she picked up the girl and with her other hand, wrapped the jacket around the girls shoulders.  Careful not to hurt the girl, she lay her back down on the cave floor, pulling the girl's arms through the sleeves and buttoning the jacket closed over her body.  Satisfied that she was almost properly covered up, Elizabeth called out, "Okay, you can come around now."

Once again, footsteps echoed in the cavern as Will and Jack walked around the chest.  "What on Earth. . ?"

"I just found her here, Will.  I was thinking that perhaps she was why you felt like you needed to come here, Jack."

Jack stared down at the girl, her black hair framing her pale face.  He didn't know her, that was for sure.  Now, the only question was:  who was she?  And of course, how did she get there?  Both were questions that he couldn't answer.  The way she was positioned, the way her arms and legs were placed, she seemed almost to have fallen instead of just lain down to sleep.  Jack looked up at the ceiling, bending backwards to stare at the rocky roof.  He saw no signs of someplace that she could have fallen from, so the question was:  how did she fall there?

"Jack?" Elizabeth said, tugging at his white shirt.  "Jack, I think we should get her on board the _Pearl_.  She could catch her death in here."

Jack continued to stare down at the girl for a moment more, and then shook his head slowly, pushing away all thoughts of where she could have come from.  Silently, he bent down and picked her up, careful not to lift the jacket flap any so as not to reveal any more of her pale skin.  Without speaking to one another, the three companions made their way silently out of the main cave and out to the small boat that awaited them.

* * * * * *

_The darkness had changed.  It was no longer warm or foggy.  The fog had changed to being silky and smooth around her body.  The warmth dissipated, becoming cool around her body.  A light hovered above her, illuminating the spot that she was sitting on.  She looked up into the light as voices filtered down to her, voices that she could not decipher.  _

_She stood up slowly her head tilted up to stare into the small beam of light.  Suddenly, her feet lifted off of the ground, gravity once again giving up on her.  The voices grew louder as she came closer to the end of the light.  _

* * * * * *

Jack stood over his bed quietly, his lips pursed as he stared down at the sleeping girl that slept in it.  In all his years, he had never had a naked woman sleeping in his bed while he wasn't in it.  He still wasn't happy that Elizabeth had made him give up his bed to this girl.  He had wanted to put her in one of the other cabins, but Elizabeth had told him that it would be better for the girl to be a real bed in order to get better.

"How sleeping in a real bed would help someone get better, is beyond me," Jack muttered to himself, his fingers playing with the two braids in his beard.

It had been almost a week since the _Pearl_had left the Isla de Muerta, bearing with it the girl they had found there.  He had contemplated for days why and how a girl could have just appeared on the island, much less years after the whole defeat of Barbossa.  Did she get shipwrecked?  And if so, where were the rest of her crew?  He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Who are you lass?  Where did you come from?" he asked the sleeping girl, stooping over slightly to peer into the girl's face.  His eyes scanned her face slowly, taking in the small scar on the bridge of her nose and the tiny one on her neck.  She had a beautiful neck, he noted. His eyes trailed over her pale shoulders.  His eyes scanned her shoulders to where the silk sheets met her flesh.  

He stopped for a moment as his eyes caught sight of a small marking on her shoulder.  The shadows in his cabin played over her skin, causing the marking to hide from his view.  His hand reached out slowly, trailing his fingers over the small raised flesh on her skin.  He followed the design slowly, his rough fingers discovering every inch of it.

"Mmmm," a soft voice whispered.

Jack jerked up quickly, his hands hovering in mid-air as his eyes narrowed.  He watched as her face squished up, her eyes clenching tightly.  "Mmmm.  No."

"Lass?" he whispered, hesitantly touching her shoulder and pushing her slightly.  "Lass, you awake?"

"Mmmm," she muttered again.  Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her pupils dilating to adjust to the darkness.  She focused slowly on the face hovering above her and then screamed, her fist coming up to connect with the hovering face.

* * * * * *

Sorry this was so short.  I wasn't sure exactly how to end it, and this was the best way that I wrote.  Promise to update again soon! 

**AN:**  **Chapter Three:  Tales.  **I guess that's what you get for hovering over someone when they first wake up.  Will Jack ever find out what the marking on her shoulder is?  Will they find out who she is and where she came from?  You'll just have to wait and find out!

**NazgulGirl:**  I'm trying to be quick!  I promise!  But, I only have this on my mom's computer because my stupid computer won't let me online, so it's hard to write it!  But, I suppose I could write it out like I do the other two stories, but, ah, well.  I'll update as fast as I can!

**Dawnie-7:  **Hmm . . . . well, all will be revealed in later chapters, so that is actually a question that I can't answer.  Sorry!

**Elentari II:  **I completely agree with you.  Jack wouldn't want immortality.  I honestly don't think he'd be able to live with it, and wind up doing stupid things just to find a way to die.

**Jack Sparrow fanatic:  **Thank you!

**DaydreamBeliever14:  **I'll update as soon as possible!  I promise!

**Mystery GYRL:  **I still told you that it was up; you just didn't listen to me.  Anyway, of course he wouldn't, he is Captain Jack Sparrow after all.


	4. Tales

Disclaimer:  No, unfortunately I do not own POtC.  Nor do I own any of the characters that you recognize.  They all belong to Disney.

**AN:  **Wow.  I'm so happy that you all liked it.  I thought the last chapter was a little short, but I couldn't end it any other way, as I said before.  I am updating this as fast as I can, but I still have two other stories on-line that need attending to, and I really can't forget about those.  I'm too afraid that you guys would kill me.  Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Light Among Shadows

**Chapter 3:  Tales**

Will and Elizabeth threw open the door to Jack's cabin, both breathing hard from their run.  They looked into the room, their frantic eyes covering every inch they could see.  Laughter bubbled up in Elizabeth's throat when her eyes took in the sight of Jack sitting on the floor, clutching his left cheek.  

"Jack?" Will asked.  "Jack what happened?"

Jack stood up quickly, his eyes gazing heatedly down at the girl clutching the sheets tightly to her chest.  "That bloody girl punched me!" Jack replied, and then when Elizabeth laughed harder, "That's not funny, woman!"

Elizabeth did her best to stop laughing, attempting to clear her face of all humor.  "No.  No of course not Jack.  It is just. . ." she paused, hiding the smile that crossed her face with her hand.  "It is just the thought of you getting hit by a girl," she trailed off, laughter once again taking hold of her.

Will smiled slightly; trying to show compassion for the pirate captain that he had come to know so well.  "Are you alright Jack?  She didn't hurt you?" he asked, causing louder laughter to erupt from Elizabeth.

Jack glared over at the both of them, his dark eyes narrowed.  "Only my pride, whelp, only my pride."

"Excuse me," a voice said in the semi-darkness, "but what the hell is going on here?  Where the hell am I?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to her.  Jack's eyebrows rose as he stared at her.  The girl had sat up in the bed, clutching the sheet even tighter to her chest. At first, they said nothing, merely stared down at her.

"Hello?  You do speak English right?  I mean, that is what I was hearing, wasn't it?  Or am I completely losing my mind?"

Elizabeth was the first to speak, stepping up slowly to the bed, a small smile on her face.  "I am very sorry, we should have introduced ourselves instead of standing there arguing in front of you.  I am Elizabeth Turner," she said, touching her chest slightly, and then pointed at Will.  "And this is my husband William Turner."

The girl looked around Elizabeth to see Will, her eyes scanning him from top to bottom, and then turned to Jack.  "And who's he?"

Elizabeth smiled again as she looked over her shoulder at the glowering captain.  "That is Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," Jack replied, rolling his eyes.  "You always forget the captain."

The girl inclined her head slightly, "Pleasure."

"I'm sure," he replied.

"Now, might I inquire as to your name?" Elizabeth asked shaking her head at Jack.

"Anneliese Abrams."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Abrams.  How are you feeling?"

Anneliese looked up at her as if she were crazy.  "Um, fine.  Why wouldn't I be?"

Jack snorted.  "Mainly because we found you unconscious, and completely naked I might add, in the cave on Isla de Muerta."

"The what?"

"The Isla de Muerta," Jack repeated, saying it as if he were speaking to a child.  "The Island of the Dead."

"Oh, the Isla de Muerta, of course," Anneliese replied sarcastically.  "Yeah, sorry, never heard of it."

Will listened silently to the banter between the pirate and the newly awakened girl, his eyes going from one person to the next.  He tried his best not to laugh.  The way these two were going, one of them would probably kill the other before the next week was out.  

"If you've never heard of it, then why did we find you there?"

"How the hell should I know?  One moment I was sound asleep in my nice comfy room, and then the next thing I know, I wake up with your big head looming over me."

"I do not have. . ." Jack started.

"If you cannot tell us how you got there," Will interjected.  "Then perhaps you can tell us where you live and I am sure that Jack will have no objections to taking you home."

"Whatever gets her off me ship," Jack replied angrily, plopping down in the seat at his desk.

"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth said incredulously.  Jack merely raised his eyebrows at her.

"San Diego."

"I'm sorry, where?" Will asked.

"San Diego.  You know, San Diego, California."

"California?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Yeah, one of the United States of America."

"I agree with yer earlier comment, lass.  Yer losin' yer mind."

"Oh, like you're anyone to talk?" Anneliese retorted.

Elizabeth held up her hand to gain silence, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her other hand.  "I do not understand.  You say you are from this San Diego, California, and yet none of us have heard of it.  How can you be from somewhere that does not exist?"

Anneliese raised one hand palm up, the other still clutching the sheet.  "I have no idea, but I live there.  Lived there all my life."

"S'not possible, lass.  I've been around-"

"I'll bet you have," Anneliese muttered.  Jack ignored her.

"And I've never heard of this place that you say you come from."

"Then maybe you're an idiot," she replied, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm warnin' ye lass. . ."

"What're you gonna do?  Make me walk to plank?"

Jack drew back in his seat, his eyes wide as he absorbed what she said.  "Walk the plank?  Are you daft?"

"What?  You're a pirate aren't you?  That's what you guys do, isn't it?"

Jack laughed slightly.  "You are daft.  I've never made someone walk the plank, lass.  You'd be hard pressed to find a pirate that does."

"Well, Barbossa did," Elizabeth replied, running a hand through her long hair.

Jack rolled his eyes.  "Barbossa was a mutinous bastard."

Elizabeth's eyes widened.  "Yes he was.  But he was also a pirate who made us walk the plank."

Jack flipped his hand at her, shaking his head, his many beads clinking together.  "He'd be the only one, love.  Walking the plank is the stupidest way to kill someone.  Why do that when they could easily swim to someplace safe?"

Elizabeth nodded silently, knowing that if she said anything else about Barbossa, Jack would argue with her.  

"Okay, I have no idea who any of you are talking about.  I take it, though, that it's a good thing?"

Will smiled slightly.  "Yes, it is a good thing.  Barbossa was not a kind man."

Anneliese snorted.  "I've never heard of a pirate that was."

"Then you've never heard of the good ones, lass."

"Oh I've heard of the good ones.  Black beard, Anne Bonney, Mary Read, Calico Jack.  Need I go on?"

"You have never heard of Captain Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, should I have?"

Will, Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other, all with confused expressions on their faces.  "You have never heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"No."

"Commodore James Norrington?"

"No," Anneliese replied, annoyance entering her voice.

"Port Royal?"

"Of course.  Everybody knows of the Caribbean islands.  Port Royal is, like, a major port there."

Elizabeth sat on the bed next to her, gazing into Anneliese's eyes.  "Have you heard of a Governor Weatherby Swann?"

Anneliese's face scrunched up in thought.  "Um, I think so.  Governor of Port Royal in the seventeenth century, right?"

"Yes."

"I think I read about him in one of the history books.  I believe he had a daughter.  Um, Elizabeth Swann, I think."

"Good, then you know of me," Elizabeth said, biting her bottom lip slowly.

Anneliese looked at her, shock registering on her face.  "Wait a minute, I don't get it.  How can you be Elizabeth Swann?  You said your name was Turner."

"She got married, lass.  Are you really that daft?"

Anneliese glared over at him.  "If you call me daft one more time, I swear to God I'll hit you again."

Jack smirked at her, his dark eyes glittering in the dark room.  Anneliese turned back to Elizabeth looking her directly in her eyes.  "If you're Elizabeth Swann, then that would mean that I'm, like, in the seventeenth century."

"Where else would you be?"

"Um, let's see.  Oh I don't know, 2004?"

Jack laughed, his body shaking.  "S'not possible love.  That's about what?  Four hundred years in the future?"

"Duh.  I think I would know if I was telling the truth.  I went to sleep on April 13, 2004 and then I woke up here four hundred years earlier."

Will looked down at her.  He could make out odd colors highlighting her dark hair.  He stared into her dark grey eyes, trying to determine if she was telling the truth.  "It is not all that impossible, Jack," he said into the silent room.  "After all, we dealt with cursed pirates, why not someone coming from the future?"

"Because that is a little more far fetched than cursed pirates, Will.  Cursed pirates I can see.  I know the cause of that.  Those bloody little coins. . ." he paused, closing his eyes and then reopening them.  "But coming from the future?  What did you do, love, fall through the ceiling?"

Anneliese stared over at him, the anger in her eyes becoming overtaken by something akin to fear.  "I don't know," she whispered.

Jack gazed at, his eyes scanning what little of her skin he could make out in the semi-darkness.  His eyes stopped at her shoulder, the spot where he knew the mysterious marking was.

"Tell me, girl, what's that marking on yer shoulder?"

 Anneliese's body jerked slightly.  "You mean my scar?  What about it?"

"I've never seen a scar like that one, love."

Anneliese touched her shoulder slightly, rubbing at the scar.  "I don't know.  I got it when I was a baby.  I was in a car accident."

"A car accident?" Will asked.

Anneliese opened her mouth, shut it, and then opened it again.  "Um, yeah.  It's like a carriage that moves on its own, I guess."

Jack flipped his hand in the air impatiently.  "And what does the scar look like?"

"A skull, I guess."

Elizabeth, Will and Jack looked at each other again, surprise evident on their faces.  Jack stood up slowly and sauntered over to where she sat on the bed.  He stared down at her for a moment and then reached above her and pulled aside the curtains that hung above his bead.  Sunlight streamed into the room immediately, causing the occupants of the room to squint against the bright light.

He grabbed hold of her arm roughly and glared down at it.  Glaring ominously back up at him was a symbol that he had become very familiar with over the past decade.  A skull sat cozily among a circle of strange symbols that he knew to be Aztec writing.  He stooped down again, pulling her forcefully closer to him.

"Who the bloody hell are you, girl?  And why do you have the marking of cursed gold on you?"

            * * * * * * *

Dun dun dun. . .

**Next:  Chapter 4:  Gold.**  What will Anneliese's response be?  Why does she have that certain marking on her shoulder?  What kind of accident could have given her a scar like that?  You'll have to wait and see!

**DaydreamBeliever14:**  I thought that was funny too.  I laughed when I wrote it as well.  It was really one of those spur of the moment things.  Glad you liked it!

**Charmed Angel:**  ooh, a new reader.  I am so happy!  Glad you liked it and I hope you continue to read!

**Dawnie-7:  **Thank you!  Yeah, I would never want to hover over someone when their sleeping.  You never know what could happen when they wake up.


	5. Gold

Disclaimer:  No, unfortunately I do not own POtC.  Nor do I own any of the characters that you recognize.  They all belong to Disney.

**AN:  **You know, I just realized something.  I have absolutely no idea where Jack's jacket went.  In the second chapter, when they find Anneliese, Elizabeth puts Jack's jacket around her to hide her nakedness.  And then, in the following chapters, the jacket's gone.  Boy, talk about inconsistency.  But, oh well, crap happens and I didn't hear anyone say anything about it, so maybe I'm the only one that caught it.  Eh, enjoy the chapter anyway!

Light Among Shadows

**Chapter 4:  Gold**

 "Who the bloody hell are you, girl?  And why do you have the marking of cursed gold on you?"

Anneliese glared up at him.  "Let go of me, Captain Sparrow."

Jack ignored her, merely staring down into her dark grey eyes.  "Answer, girl."

"I don't know why you're so bent on this stupid scar anyway.  I've had it since I was a baby.  I don't know anything about it; neither do my parents or any of the multitudes of doctors that I've seen since I was born."

"It may be important, Miss Abrams," Will replied softly, staring down at them both.

"I don't know why," Anneliese said, her gaze never leaving Jack's. 

"Well, neither do we, Anneliese, but we still need to know," Elizabeth replied.

"I don't know anything about it.  Just stop asking me."

Jack squeezed her arm tighter, drawing her attention back to him.  "Answer the question."

"Let me go, Sparrow, or I swear to God I will knock you flat on your ass again."

Jack made no move to let her go, saying nothing as he looked down at her.  Anneliese tucked the sheet under her arms slightly, making sure that he couldn't see anything she didn't want him to see.  Jack shook her again, bringing her even closer to him. 

"Answer the question," he repeated.

Anneliese swung her left arm up, her fist clenched.  Jack caught her hand in his free hand, stopping her fist from connecting with his chin again. 

"Don't try that again, lass," Jack growled out.  "Now answer the question."

"I already told you I don't know!" she said, exasperated.  "All I know is that I've had it since I was a baby!  Now leave me alone about it!"

A soft, warm hand wrapped around her shoulder, attempting to calm her down.  "Please, calm down Miss Abrams," Elizabeth said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Elizabeth pried Jack's fingers off of Anneliese's arm, pushing him back slightly.  Jack stepped away from the bed, his eyes still locked on Anneliese's.  She rubbed her arm slightly, glaring up into the angry eyes of Jack.

"We are sorry to have angered you Miss Abrams," Elizabeth said softly, wrapping an arm around Anneliese's shoulders. 

"You didn't," she replied hotly.  "The bonehead over there did."

Jack bristled at her accusation.  "If you had answered the question. . ." he started.

"Hush, Jack," Elizabeth said, her voice growing louder.  "I believe we have irritated her enough.  Will could you please take Jack out to the deck."

"Of course," Will stated hesitantly, unsure as to if he wished to go near the angry pirate.

"It's me own bloody cabin!"

"I know that Jack, but, please.  I would like to speak to Miss Abrams alone," Elizabeth said calmly.

Jack glared down at them, his dark eyes boring into them.  Finally, with a heavy sigh, he turned his attention to Will, a sarcastic smile crossing his face.  "If you will be so kind, whelp," he replied, gesturing to the cabin door.

Will gave a small smile, nodding slightly at him.  He moved to the side slowly, allowing Jack to pass him.  With one last look at his wife, Will exited the room, closing the wooden door behind him.

Elizabeth watched her husband leave the room, and then turned her attention back to Anneliese, her eyes wide.  "Well, now that we have that taken care of," she said slowly.

"What?" Anneliese asked, her eyebrows raised.

Elizabeth smiled slightly.  "Jack cannot bother us anymore by getting angry.  We will be able to talk in a civilized manner."

"If you think that I will tell you anymore than I did before, you can forget it," Anneliese replied hotly.  "I already told you people that I don't know anything about the stupid scar."

"I understand.  You must understand, though, Miss Abrams, that we have been through so much in the last two years.  Things that you could never understand have occurred in our lives that have no explanation.  Things that have to do with that scar on your shoulder."

Anneliese's eyebrows rose.  "How could my scar have anything to do with what happened to you two years ago?"

Elizabeth shrugged.  "I don't know, but it is the same symbol of the cursed Aztec gold that we dealt with two years ago."

"Cursed gold?  How can gold be cursed?"

Elizabeth laughed slightly.  "It is a very long story, Miss Abrams, one that I cannot get into right now."

"Huh, whatever," Anneliese replied, shrugging her shoulders and looking down at her hands.  "Can I get something to wear?  I mean, I went to bed dressed, and now I wake up buck naked?  Talk about a movie cliché."

Elizabeth looked around the room, her eyes scanning for any signs of extra clothing.  "I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind if you borrowed something of his.  At least until I can loan you something of mine."

"Sure, whatever," Anneliese muttered.  "While you're looking for something, would you mind disclosing this great adventure with the cursed gold you had?"

Elizabeth straightened quickly.  "It. . . It's difficult to talk about," she said, picking out a long white shirt and grey breeches.  "But, I suppose I can try," she said, handing the pair of clothing to Anneliese.

Anneliese stood up slowly, allowing the sheet to fall to her feet.  Elizabeth sat down on a chair slowly, turning away from Anneliese to allow her some privacy while getting dressed.  She took a deep breath and began her tale.

-----------------

"Huh," Anneliese replied, braiding small braids into her hair.  "So you're saying that these pieces of cursed gold made these terrible pirates invincible, right?"

Elizabeth turned around, taking in the young girl standing before her.  The white shirt swallowed her tiny form, the neck slit falling down between her small breasts.  The baggy grey breeches hovered over her hips and hung down to her mid-calves.  Anneliese's black hair hung in tangles around her shoulders, braids trailing down in the thick locks. Elizabeth could see colors highlighting her dark hair, strands of green, purple, and red. The candlelight flickered in her dark grey eyes, casting ominous shadows in her eyes.  Elizabeth shivered slightly at the odd look in Anneliese's eyes, a look that she couldn't decipher.

"Yes," she said, "they did."

"Huh," Anneliese answered, running her fingers through her messy hair.  "Cool."

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed slightly.  "Cool?"

Anneliese laughed.  "Too hard to explain.  But, still, it sounded pretty nifty.  Wouldn't want to be cursed myself though, that would be too annoying," she paused slightly.  "Although I would be able to beat the crap out of all those idiot people I go to school with and never get injured . . . huh, cool."

Elizabeth smiled slightly.  This girl was going to be very interesting to sail with.  Interesting, indeed.

-----------------

"She's gonna drive me crazy whelp," Jack muttered, leaning his back against the railing of his ship.  "I'm gonna wind up killin' 'er."

Will sighed.  Jack had been going off on this tangent for the last thirty minutes, ever since they had left his cabin, leaving Elizabeth and Anneliese alone.  "You let her get to you Jack.  She's just a girl."

"Just a girl to you, whelp," Jack growled.  "She's the bloody devil to me."

Will laughed.  "She's just a girl, Jack," he repeated.  "She's just a normal. . ." Will paused, staring at the odd look that had just crossed Jack's face.  "Jack?  What is it?"

Jack jerked his chin up slightly, gesturing at something behind Will.  Will turned around quickly, searching for what Jack was trying to show him.  His eyes quickly found the two women who had just appeared on deck.

The fading sunlight glinted in Elizabeth's hair, causing the rays to create a small halo around her, reminding Will of an angel.  The light had a different effect on Anneliese, however.  The light made her hair go darker, sending something of an evil aura around her.  He shivered slightly as he stared at her, taking in her sarcastic smile hovering over her face.

"'Ello Elizabeth, darling!" Jack called, his arms opening wide.

"What, no 'hello' for me?" Anneliese asked.

Will saw Jack bristle at her words.  "Hello Miss Abrams," Will said quickly, interrupting whatever Jack had been about to say.  "I see that you found something to wear."

Anneliese spread her arms out wide, revealing the over-sized clothes that she wore.  "Hope you don't mind," she said to Jack.  He shrugged, rolling his eyes.  "I don't know, I think it's kinda cool.  Kinda like playin' dress-up as a kid again."

"Whatever," Jack replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

Anneliese dropped her hands, glaring at him, her eyes locking on his.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Where are we off to next, Jack?" she asked.

Jack looked away from her, turning his attention to Elizabeth.  A grin crossed his face, the twinkle returning to his eyes.  "Tortuga!"

-----------------

"Where could she have gone?" the woman asked, tears staining her face.

"I don't know.  I'm sure she's fine, you don't have to worry," the man answered, hugging the woman to his chest.

"No!  You don't understand!" she cried.  "She was talking about things, Mike, strange things that I should have paid attention to!"

Mike pushed her away slightly, staring down into her watery eyes.  "What was she saying?  What was she talking about, Lara?"

"Dreams she had been having.  Visions and things that she had seen during the day.  I got scared, Mike.  I got scared that perhaps it's happening.  I told her it was nothing.  I should have told her everything!"

Mike wiped her cheeks with his thumbs.  "No, you did the right thing.  It wasn't time for her to know."

"She's seventeen Mike!  She needed to know!"

He shook his head.  "No, not yet.  I know Annie didn't run away, she wouldn't do that.  She knows better."

Lara looked up into his eyes.  "You don't think she went back, do you?  You don't think they could have. . ."

"I don't know, Lara, I don't know."

-----------------

**Next:  Chapter 5:  ****Tortuga****.**  What happens next?  What fun things will happen to our group in Tortuga?  You'll have to read next time to find out!

**DaydreamBeliever14:**  Thank you very much!

**Charmed Angel:**  I'm glad you continued to read!  Jack always gets nailed by somebody.  I thought I'd just add it in for kicks. I'm glad you liked it!

**Dawnie-7:  **I'm glad you liked it!  I thought the banter between them was pretty good myself.  And you'll find out more about the scar in later chapters!

**Liath:  **HA!  That's too funny!  Punching out your brother, huh?  I just wish I could have done that to my last step-brother.  He was such an idiot.  Anyway, I hope you keep reading!

**NazgulGirl:  **Thanks!  I like my cliffies. I plan on doing even more later!

**Mystery GYRL:  **Um . . . thanks.  But, those things aren't going to happen until I take over the world!  And then they wouldn't dare attack me, cuz I would rule them!  Bwahahahahaha!


	6. Tortuga

Disclaimer:  No, unfortunately I do not own POtC.  Nor do I own any of the characters that you recognize.  They all belong to Disney.

**AN:  **Before I forget, I must thank Mystery GYRL for the name of the tavern.  I must also thank my sister for giving me the image of the sign for the tavern, without her I would never have figured it out!  I also need to thank her for the name of the tavern owner.

Light Among Shadows

**Chapter 5: ****Tortuga******

The semi-dark streets of Tortuga danced with shadows and drunken people.  Prostitutes hovered in doorways of buildings, offering their wares to willing men.  Anneliese stared around her, gazing up at the buildings and people.  Amazement lit her face and dark eyes.  "This so rocks!" she said.

Jack looked back at her, confusion written on his face.  Her hair was being blown about by the slight wind, causing the strands to fly about her face.  He looked over at Will and Elizabeth, his eyebrows raised.  Elizabeth merely shrugged, raising her hands helplessly, telling him she had even less of an idea what the girl was talking about than he did.

 A shadow stirred to their left, and Anneliese twirled around, her hand going to the hilt of her borrowed sword that Will had given her before they had departed the _Pearl_.  Jack laughed at her, closing his eyes for a moment. 

"It was a cat, love.  Hardly necessary for a sword," he said through gasps of laughter. 

Anneliese punched him on the arm, her face screwing up in annoyance.  "I'm a little jumpy, you boob," she replied.

Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other.  "At least they are not fighting," Elizabeth whispered.

"Nor are they arguing," Will replied quietly.

"Ah!" Jack cried from in front of them.  "Here we are!  Right through here, if you please!"

Anneliese stared up at him, one eyebrow raised slightly.  She looked up at the tall, wooden building, her curiosity rising to a higher level.  "What is this place?" she asked.

Jack smiled, placing his arm around her shoulders.  Anneliese looked at his arm and then back up at him, a disgusted look crossing her face.  Jack ignored her.

"This, love, is the greatest tavern an' inn in all o' Tortuga!"

"And which one would that be, Jack?" Will asked, his thoughts turning to _The Faithful Bride_, the tavern they had first visited upon arriving in Tortuga.

"The _Sweet Pig Tavern_," Jack replied, gesturing to the swinging sign hanging above their heads.  The large wooden sign bore the head of a pig, winking down at them.  Anneliese shook her head.

"I think we should go in, Jack," Will said, his eyes scanning the dark shadows.  He felt uncomfortable here, especially with two women.  Even though he knew Elizabeth was quite capable of protecting herself, she had proven that at the Isla de Muerta, he still felt ill at ease having women with him in Tortuga.  Especially a young woman like Anneliese. 

Jack looked around him.  They were drawing extremely unwanted attention from a group of men to his left, a group of men that made the willies crawl up his spine.  For some reason, he felt as if the men paid no attention to him or Will and Elizabeth, they seemed to be paying attention only to Anneliese.  Jack's arm tightened slightly around her shoulders possessively, pulling her towards him unconsciously. 

Anneliese looked at his arm slowly and then back up at Jack's face, her eyes narrowed.  Jack started to walk across the wide, dirty street, making his way up to the tavern door, dragging Anneliese along with him.  He pushed open the doors, ambushing their ears with silence.  Anneliese looked around the large, semi-empty room, her eyes taking in the vacant chairs and lonely tables.  This was so not how a tavern was supposed to look.  At least not taverns that she had read about.

Jack walked up to a tall counter, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders.  "We need some service!" he yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter.

A crash sounded behind a closed door, followed by a stream of curses that Anneliese was sure she had never heard before.  "All right a'ready!  Hold yer damn horses!" a feminine voice yelled from behind the door.  "I'll get ta ye in a minnit!"

"Take yer time, lass," Jack called back.  "We've got all night!"

Another crash came from behind the closed door and then the door burst open, revealing a tall, middle-aged woman.  She jumped over the counter, throwing her arms around his neck.  Jack let go of Anneliese's shoulders, wrapping his own arms around the woman's ample waist, swinging her around quickly.

The woman pushed herself away as soon as he let her go, looking him up and down.  "Jack Sparra'!  Been too long, love!  How've ya been?"

"Makin' me earnins' as always," he replied.  "An' you?"

"Same as always hun," she said, a smile growing on her face.  "Business as normal."  She gazed over Jack's shoulder, taking in his three companions.  "An' who're these fine lookin' people?"

Jack turned around, a gold smile plastered on his face.  "Will and Elizabeth Turner, and Anneliese Abrams," he said, pointing to each of them in turn.  "Everyone please meet Mrs. Melecent Foyes, owner and operator of this fine establishment."

Will nodded silently, a small smile crossing his face.  Elizabeth nodded as well, her hand entwined in Will's.  Anneliese smiled widely at the Melecent, her eyes looking her over. 

Melecent's straight, blonde hair was streaked with grey, her green eyes creased with small wrinkles at the edges.  She had broad shoulders clothed in a tight blue shirt, fitted with a black skirt hiding her long legs.  Anneliese could see the muscles beneath the sleeves of her shirt, showing that she was quite capable of taking care of herself if anything should happen in her tavern.  She wore a thin, black ribbon around her neck, tied loosely in a bow.

"This is too cool," Anneliese said quietly.

Melecent reached out slowly, running her fingers through Anneliese's hair, her fingers picking out the small braids.  Her fingers trailed down her cheek, grasping her chin slightly.  Melecent turned Anneliese's head from side to side, studying her face intently.  She leaned down, staring hard into Anneliese's grey eyes. 

"New lover, Jack?" she asked when she was finished with her examination.  "Seems a little younger than yer last ones.

Anneliese recoiled, her lip curling up.  "No!" she and Jack cried together. 

Melecent's eyes widened, her hands hovering around her shoulders in a complacent gesture.  "Jus' a question.  You two seemed a lit'le familiar when ya first walked in.  Normally when ya have yer arm around a girl's shoulder, it means yer. . ."

Jack's hand covered Melecent's mouth quickly, stopping her from saying anything she was about to say.  He grinned at her.  "No need ta say anymore, love, we all know what happens."

"I don't," Anneliese piped up, her eyebrows raised, a sarcastic smile lighting up her face. 

Jack glared over at her, his dark eyes glinting.  He turned back to Melecent, slowly taking his hand away from her mouth.  "We need some rooms, love.  Three if ya 'ave 'em."

Melecent gave Jack a knowing smile and then ducked behind the counter, reaching out and grabbing three keys and tossing them to him.  "Yer normal room, Jack, saved fer you as always an' the two rooms next to yers.  I'm sure ye can show yer friends upstairs?"

Jack nodded turning away from her and walking away from the bar.  Will and Elizabeth followed him slowly, smiling once again at Melecent.  Anneliese stayed behind for a moment staring up into Melecent's green eyes.  "So, you'd say you know Sparrow well enough?  What exactly does he . . .?"

Jack was at her side before she could finish her question.  "Come along now, Miss Abrams, I'll show ya to yer room," he said, grabbing hold of her upper arm and dragging her behind him.  Anneliese stumbled behind him, barely able to keep up with his long strides.  He pulled her up a set of stairs, stopping in front of a wooden door.

He pressed a key into her palm, staring directly into her eyes.  "'Ere's yer key, lass.  Make sure ya keep it on ya at all times and that ya keep yer room locked."

"This place doesn't seem so dangerous, Captain Sparrow," Anneliese replied.  "And besides, I don't have anything for someone to steal."

Jack looked her up and down and then wrapped his hands around her around the waist, squeezing lightly.  He backed away when she swatted at his hands, successfully protecting his fingers.  "Ya may not have anything material ta steal love, but any drunken man would attempt ta take somethin' . . . shall we say . . . physical."

Anneliese stared at him, confused, her head cocked to one side slightly.  Jack smiled in return and ducked into his room, shutting the door behind him.  She continued to stare at his door for a few moments more, blinking her eyes in puzzlement.  A blush crossed her cheeks as the realization set in, her eyes widening.  He couldn't possibly mean . . . _that _. . . could he?

Anneliese shrugged, sighing.  She didn't think she would ever be able to figure that man out.  He would go through stages, at first irritating and then pissing her off.  Last of all, he seemed to watch out for her, but he couldn't really be doing that, could he?

-----------------

A sudden pounding on her door pulled Anneliese from her deep sleep, her eyes clenching shut tighter.  She pushed herself out of the bed, scratching her chest and yawning.  She padded over to the door, pushing her hair out of her eyes.  "What do you want?" she said, opening the door quickly.

Jack stood in the doorway, his hand raised slightly as if he were getting ready to knock on the door again.  He grinned as he took in her disheveled appearance, looking her up and down.  "Nice hair love," he said.

"Yer one to talk," Anneliese muttered, her eyes narrowing.  "What do you want?"

"We're goin' downstairs ta eat, lass, jus' wondered if ya wanted ta join us."

Anneliese gazed up at him and then out into the hallway.  She shrugged slowly.  "I don't see why not," she replied.

Jack grinned again, flashing his gold teeth.  He looped an arm around her shoulders again and pulled her out of the room.  Anneliese's hand found the doorknob and pulled the door shut behind them, allowing Jack to pull her along with him.

The moment they reached the stairs, she recoiled, the sound of dozens of people partying below them.  Her brows furrowed, confusion written on her face.  Jack laughed.  "You didn't think that this tavern stayed open as slow as it was earlier today, did you?  This is one of the most popular places in Tortuga love."

Anneliese walked down the stairs next to him, her wide eyes taking in the rowdy scene in front of her.  Men and women ran around the bar, their laughter echoing loudly in her ears.  Women danced on the stage at the front of the tavern, their bright dresses swinging about their feet.

Jack weaved through the crowd, his arm still around her shoulders until they reached a small table.  Will and Elizabeth waited there, leaning together slightly to speak quietly.  They parted when Jack sat down, pushing Anneliese down in a seat next to him.  Melecent appeared moments later, a smile lighting up her small, round face.  "What'll it be mates?" she asked, raising her voice over the raucous noise.

Jack gazed up at her, grinning.  "Two mugs o' rum fer me an' the whelp an' two mugs o' water fer the lady an' the kid."

Melecent slapped him on the shoulder, grinning and then turned away from them, making her way through the crowded room.

"The 'kid'?" Anneliese asked.  "I am not a kid."

Jack merely laughed, his eyes scanning the room around them.

-----------------

Will and Elizabeth had left hours ago, deciding to turn in for the night.  Jack had left a few minutes ago, telling her to stay where she was and not move.  He constantly told her that Tortuga was not a place for children-which is when she promptly hit him-and then walked away, making his rounds in the tavern, greeting familiar faces.

Anneliese shook her head slowly as she watched him laugh and tell stories with fellow pirates.  A sudden thumping next to her caused her to look to her left.  She scooted her chair over slightly, trying to get away from the drunken man that had just plopped down next to her.  He leered at her, his eyes glazed over with the drink. 

"'Ello wench," he slurred.  Anneliese ignored him, turning her attention back to the people around her.  "C'mon wench, come a lit'le closer," he continued, pulling her closer to him. 

Anneliese slid to the edge of her seat opposite him, attempting to stay as far away from him as possible.  His arm slid around her waist, pulling her back towards him.  "Yer a fit lit'le wench ain't ya?" he muttered into her ear.  She recoiled from him, the smell of the rum overpowering her senses and making her dizzy.  "C'mon, wench, have some fun."

"Ugh, get off of me," she growled, pushing against him as hard as she could.  The man just laughed at her, holding her closer.  Anneliese gazed around the table, searching for something she could use to fend him off.  Her eyes scanned the room around her as well, finding Jack sitting across the room from her.  He would never be able to hear her if she called out to him.  Her eyes landed on the half-empty mug of rum that Will had left when he had gone to bed.  If she could reach it, she should be able to get him away from her.

Anneliese stretched her arm, being hampered by the large brute trying to kiss her and touch her.  Her fingertips touched the handle of the mug and she scrambled to wrap her fingers around it.  The man grabbed her chin roughly, turning her face to his and pressing his chapped lips violently to hers.  Anneliese's eyes widened and she struggled to push him away with one hand. 

Grunting, she slammed her foot down on his.  The man grunted in pain, pulling away from her slightly.  Finally able to grab the mug, she threw the contents of it into his face, the liquid running into his eyes.  The man yelled in pain, one hand going to his face, the other reaching blindly for her.

-----------------

"And then they made me their chief," Jack finished, taking another sip of the rum.  Laughter echoed in the tavern at his story and he laughed along with them.  A sudden yell from across the room drew his attention away from the men around him.  His eyes caught sight of a large man jumping to his feet, a small girl attached to his hand.

"Anneliese," he muttered, climbing to his feet and making his way quickly across the room.  The man's large hand rose slightly, and then began to lower quickly.  Jack grabbed the man's arm before he could strike her.  "That's enough o' that," he said, pulling the man's arm down.

Anger raged in the man's eyes as he swung his other fist at him.  Jack ducked the punch and then returned with a punch of his own, the punch landing squarely on the man's jaw.  The man stopped for a moment, a dazed look on his face, and then slumped down in a chair, unconscious. 

Jack turned to Anneliese, his brow furrowed.  "Ye alright love?"

Anneliese stared down at the unconscious man and then back up at Jack.  "I think I need to get some air," she replied.

Jack nodded, looking around the room and then grabbed her by the arm and began to lead her to the door.  The moment she exited the tavern, Anneliese hurried to the end of the building and leaned her back against the edge of the wall near an alley, closing her eyes and taking in deep gulps of air.  Jack stared at her, making sure she wasn't going to hyperventilate.  A shiver ran down his spine again, causing him to look around the darkened street.  The hooded men hovered in a corner near them, staring intently at Anneliese, their faces expressionless.

"I think we should get back inside, lass," Jack whispered, turning back to Anneliese.

Anneliese nodded, opening her eyes to look up at him.  Before they could turn to go back into the tavern, a hand reached out of the shadows and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the alleyway behind them.  Jack followed behind her, his hand straying near his sword hilt. 

A fist connected with his jaw, sending him reeling backwards, falling on his back.  The man who had punched him placed his foot heavily on Jack's chest, keeping him from getting up to help her.  He could see two men hovering around Anneliese, one of them holding her arms tightly behind her back.  The other man tugged at her shirt attempting to pull her shirt off of her shoulder.  "Get off of me!" she yelled, struggling against them.  "Let me go!"

The man tugged her shirt down, the laces loosening and untying.  His hand reached for her shoulder, turning her slightly into the dim light.  He leaned into her more, positioning himself directly in front of her. 

"She bears the mark," he said.  "Take her.  She is the one."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anneliese yelled. "Dammit!  Let go of me!"

Anneliese lifted her leg, kneeing the man in the groin and then jerked her head backwards, slamming her head into the man behind hers face.  The man pinning Jack down turned his attention away from his opponent, looking at the scene behind him.  Taking this as an advantage, Jack grabbed hold of the man's foot, twisting his ankle around.  He heard a crack as the man's ankle broke, causing the man the fall backward. 

Jack jumped to his feet, going to Anneliese's side as she kicked the man in front of her in the stomach.  She looked up at him as he grabbed her arm.  "Come on love, we need ta leave."

She nodded, allowing him to pull her out of the alleyway.  "You alright love?"

Anneliese nodded, entering the tavern when he opened the door.  Melecent, standing just to the side of the door, looked up as they entered, taking in their disheveled appearance, a knowing smile crossing her face.  "Had a lit'le fun, did we?" she asked, reaching over and pulling Anneliese's shirt back up on her shoulder.

Jack dropped Anneliese's arm as if it were on fire.  "Not even close, love," he answered, making his way past her and heading towards the staircase, Anneliese following behind him.  "Not even close."

Melecent stared after them, her head cocked to one side.  Her eyes followed Anneliese as she climbed the stairs to her room.  There was something familiar about that girl, something that she couldn't put her finger on.

-----------------

**Next:  Chapter 6:  Identity Crisis.**

**Dawnie-7:  **I liked that line.  It seemed to fit perfectly in with the story.  But, it'll get better.  They won't always argue!  I promise!  And I'm very sorry, but I honestly cannot say anything about her parents.  Everything will be revealed in later chapters.

**Liath:  **Thanks very much!  I tried to make it as realistic as possible!  Sometimes I don't quite achieve it though . . . probably because I don't live in reality, but I do visit often.

**NazgulGirl:  **I like mystery.  It's fun.  Really, really fun. . .


	7. Identity Crisis

Disclaimer:  No, unfortunately I do not own POtC.  Nor do I own any of the characters that you recognize.  They all belong to Disney.

**AN:  PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER!  **Okay.  Before I let any of you read this chapter, I have to inform you of one thing.  I know that the words that are italicized throughout this chapter look like a bunch of gobbledygook, but they aren't.  They are words from the Aztec language, Nahuatl.  I searched and searched for a translator and this is the best I could do, so if anyone understands what these words mean, please let me know.  I have italicized them to show when another language is spoken, and the translation is in parenthesis right next to it.  Keep in mind, though, that I am not fluent in this language, nor do I know how to pronounce most of the words, and that I have probably killed the way it was spoken, but the language is important to the plot of this story.  Please, be kind.  I am not even pretending that I know everything about the language, nor am I pretending to be able to speak it; I am merely borrowing it to help with my story.  Thank you.

Pirate Gyrl

Light Among Shadows

**Chapter 6: Identity Crisis**

Jack wandered down the long wooden stairs.  The sound of odd singing floated up to him, causing him to lift an eyebrow.  He walked into the large bar that joined to the inn.  The bar was dark, having closed several hours ago, one of the only taverns in Tortuga to be closed during the night.  A single candle lit the large room, illuminating the gyrating figure of a girl on the stage where the night's entertainers normally danced.

Jack's lips quirked up into a smirk as he noticed who the figure was.  He shook his head slowly as the odd song once again reached his ears.  His smirk widened as he realized that the girl was singing.

"If God is a DJ, then life is a dance floor, love is a rhythm and you are the music.  If God is a DJ, then life is a dance floor, you get what you're given, it's all how you use it," she sang softly, her body moving in ways that he had never seen a person dance before. 

The girl twisted around the stage, her dark hair flying around her face.  The dark colors highlighted in her hair glowing in the candlelight.  The braids that she had placed in her hair flipped in the air as she did the intricate dance steps to the song that she sung softly.  Her hands swirled above her head, her fingers pushing up the thick tresses.  Jack's head tilted to the side slightly as he watched her strands fall around her shoulders.  He thought for a moment about what those strands of black hair would feel like falling through his own fingers.  After a few moments, he shook his head; this girl was unfamiliar to him, someone he wasn't sure about.  He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that.

Anneliese moved quickly about the stage, her feet skimming the floor so fast that Jack could hardly keep track of what she did.  He had seen sword fights move as fast as she was, but never a dancer and he had seen many a number of dancers in his time.  He watched as she twisted and turned, her body moving in ways he had never seen before.  With one last turn on the stage, Anneliese stopped her movements, ending at the edge of the stage.

Anneliese's chest rose and fell quickly, her breathing quickening after her workout.  Jack smirked again and then clapped his hands.  Anneliese jumped slightly at the sound, her eyes scanning the empty bar room.  Jack stepped out into the candlelight, his hands resting lightly on his hips.  Her eyes narrowed as she stared down at him.

"What are you doing here?  How long have you been there?" she asked angrily.

"Long enough."

"So is spying something you do often, Jack Sparrow?"

"I wasn't spyin' on you lass.  I heard a noise, I came to investigate."

"Right," she replied, kneeling down at the edge of the stage.  She jumped down quickly, pulling her wild hair behind her shoulders and tying it in a small knot.  She walked over to him, her grey eyes angered.  "I'm so sure that you just happened to hear a noise and just happened to come down to look around."

Jack held up his hands in a defensive gesture, his eyes widening.  "Tortuga's a bad place, lass, you can never be sure what could happen."

"I'm very capable of taking care of myself, thank you," Anneliese replied tersely.

Jack merely grinned.  "Aye, lass, I know," he shrugged.  "Still, helps ta be wary."

"Whatever," Anneliese replied quietly, staring up into Jack's brown eyes.

"I also decided to be more wary after what happened earlier tonight.  Ye may've been able ta beat two of 'em, but imagine if they 'ad more wit' 'em."

Anneliese didn't reply at first, merely gazing up into his eyes.  She shook her head slowly.  "I'm sure I could've handled it," she said softly, her eyes meeting his again.

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly.  Why was she staring at him like that?  "Still helps ta be cautious, love."

Anneliese narrowed her eyes as well, screwing up her face in thought.  Before she knew what was happening, a huge yawn hit her.  Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth, her cheeks blushing slightly.  Jack laughed, throwing his head back. 

"Guess I'm more tired than I thought," Anneliese replied when she finished her yawn.

"Go ta bed, lass.  Ye shouldn't be up at this time o' night anyway, 'specially not here."

"Mmmmm," she mumbled.  "'K."

Anneliese turned around slowly, stretching her arms above her head and walking away from him, making her way up the stairs to her room.  Jack watched her leave, his eyes trailing over her back, watching her movements.  He shook his head again, once more reminding himself that the girl was strange to him, that he didn't know who, or what, she really was.

-----------------

The door opening softly drew Jack from a light sleep.  He opened his eyes slightly, staring at the small figure that had just opened the door.  The lone candle flickered in the darkness, casting shadows over the figure.  His eyes widened slightly as he noticed who the figure was.  _Anneliese?_ He thought. 

Jack sat up quickly, the sheets falling down to his waist.  The girl was merely standing in front of the door, her face in shadows.  She wore only the long white shirt that she had borrowed from him, the fabric running down to her knees.  The shirt was un-laced, trailing down to mid-chest, hanging partly off of one shoulder.  Jack's eyes trailed down her pale skin, and then back up to her shadowed face. 

"Lass?" he called out.

Anneliese said nothing; instead, she started walking toward him.  She stopped as she reached his bed, her face still in shadows.  She leaned down slowly, her hand reaching out and brushing his cheek.  Her hand was cold against his skin.  She leaned into him slightly, brushing her lips against his.  "_Amo__.__  Aco Anneliese_," (No.  No longer Anneliese,) she whispered in his ear, speaking words that he didn't understand.  Anneliese placed her knee on the edge of his bed and lifted herself up onto the mattress. 

She pressed against him, straddling his legs, pushing him back down onto the mattress.  "_Nicmati__ ca teh.__  Neh mixpehpena teh.  Tinechixotiz_," (I know it is you.  I have chosen you.  You will take care of me.)She continued to whisper.  She kissed his cheek softly, trailing kisses down his face.  She sat up slowly, her hands tracing the lines of his face.  Jack attempted to sit up, but found that he couldn't.  His body lay frozen to the bed, his muscles unresponsive to his commands.  Anneliese stared down at him, her dark eyes glowing in the darkness.  "_Ticah__ ce mahuizticlacatl_."(You are a great man.)

A sudden flash of lightning lit up the room, illuminating her face.  Jack's eyes widened.  The girls face had changed.  No longer was she the pale, irritating girl.  No, now she was a tanned skinned woman, her face ripe with maturity, her eyes as black as the shadows surrounding them.  The woman leaned over, kissing his shoulder softly, her hands playing over his chest.  Jack felt a groan rise into his throat and stick there, his mouth being unable to move.  She smiled at him, pushing herself up, sitting lightly on his legs.  Anneliese turned her head quickly, staring straight at the blank wall next to his bed, her eyes narrowing.  She leaned down into him again, kissing his ear lightly.  "_Nihualmocuepaz_," (I will return) she whispered, and then leaned back up.

Anneliese's eyes stared sightlessly down at him, her grey eyes staring down into his.  Jack's muscles twitched slightly, letting him know he was able to move.  He bolted up, bringing himself close to her, his hands found her shoulders, her skin growing pale in the moonlight.  He shook her slightly, trying to bring her out of her daze.  "Lass?  Anneliese?  Snap out of it girl!"

Anneliese's eyes closed as she shook her head slowly.  She opened them slowly, as if the lightning caused her eyes pain.  She jerked back as his face came into focus.  "What the hell?" she muttered.

"You all right lass?"

"How did I get here?  What is going on?" she whispered, looking around the room and then settling her eyes on Jack again.  "What are you doing to me?" she spat out.

"What am I doing to you?  Yer the one who came into my room and started ta come on ta me lass," he spat back.

Anneliese's mouth opened slightly and then shut.  Her eyes widened and he could see something in them.  Something akin to fear. 

"I don't remember it," she whispered.  "I don't remember any of it."

-----------------

Jack sat in the wooden chair next to his bed, his head resting in his hand.  His eyes were open, gazing down at the young girl sleeping in his bed.  Her fingers were clenched around the pillowcase, as if she were afraid to let go.  Her legs were curled up to her chest in a fetal position, her eyes clenched tighter than most normally sleeping people. 

Jack reached out and brushed a strand of hair off of her cheek lightly, his fingers playing with the black strands.  What on earth had happened?  How could Anneliese have come into his room and try to seduce him, and then not remember a single moment of it?  He wouldn't be forgetting this occurrence anytime soon, that was for sure.

-----------------

**Next:  Chapter 6:  Identity Crisis.**


	8. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I do not own POtC. Nor do I own any of the characters that you recognize. They all belong to Disney.

**AN: **Let me tell ya, watching Angel at twelve in the morning sure does give you the warm fuzzies. Although, not the same fuzzies that Captain Jack gives you. Mmmm . . . Captain Jack . . .

Light Among Shadows

**Chapter 7: Who Are You?**

**_"_**_Who are you? What do you want from me?" she screamed. The men in front of her didn't stop. They continued to walk towards her, their dark hoods covering their faces. The scar on her shoulder burned as they drew closer. God, what was going on? Who were these people and what did they want from her? Why couldn't they just leave her alone?_

_"Go away! Don't touch me!" she cried as they stepped up to her, their arms outstretched, their hands grabbing for her. _

_One of the men grabbed hold of her wrist; another grabbed her around her waist. They pulled her closer to them as she struggled against them, kicking and punching at them but to no avail, the men were too strong._

_"Let me go! Let me go!"_

_The men picked her up quickly, pulling her somewhere she couldn't see. _

_"Where are you taking me?" she screamed. "Put me down!"_

_The men stopped, one of them staring down at her. He stared at her for a moment, and then turned his head slightly, looking at something in front of them. She lifted her head slightly, following his gaze._

_A large gold-filled chest stood in front of them, skulls glaring out at them. Her eyes widened, this couldn't be happening._

_The men carried her closer to the chest, and then stopped as soon as they reached it. Four men held her arms and legs, holding her above the stone chest. A fifth man walked up to her side, holding out a small stone knife. The man raised the knife slowly and then plunged it down._

_She screamed, pain erupting from her belly._

_-----------------_

Anneliese bolted up in bed, panting, her eyes wide. The thin shirt clung to her, sweat holding it to her. Her black hair clung to her face, small strands moving slightly as she panted in quick breaths.

Her eyes glanced around the room, confusion entering her mind. Where was she? She couldn't remember. Nothing but the dream encompassed her mind, the images-the pain- filtering through to her conscious mind. "Oh God," she whispered, clutching her stomach.

Suddenly, images filtered through the memories of her dream. Memories of the night before. Memories of things that she had done. Or rather, things that she hadn't done. Things that someone else had done.

Anneliese threw the sheets off of her, crossing her legs slowly and staring down at her bare skin. The hazy sunlight filtered in through the small window, casting shadows over her. How had she gotten here? How had she come to be in this strange room when she had fallen asleep in her own room? She remembered falling asleep after the whole ordeal with the cloaked men, and then she remembered waking up, straddling Jack's legs. God how this world was going insane.

-----------------

"So, sources say a girl entered yer room late last night, lad," Melecent said, grinning at Jack over her mug of rum.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Complicated story. Can't really get into it."

"An' why is that Jack? What is it that ya don' wanna talk about?"

Jack's eyes grew distant for a moment, his thoughts sorting through the events of the night before. He shrugged. "Nothin' really. She was sleep walkin'."

Melecent stared at him, unsure if she was going to believe him. In the entire time they had know each other, he had never lied to her, especially not with him having served on a ship with her husband, God rest his soul. He had been the one to come and tell her that her husband had died while out at sea, having been the victim of a terrible storm that had popped up out of no where, claiming the lives of several of Jack's men. Course, this had all been before the _Pearl_ had been stolen from him.

"Yer not gonna start lyin' ta me now, are ya Jack? Not after all this time?" she asked, pulling the mug from his hand and holding it out of his reach.

Jack glared at her, pursing his lips slightly. "She came inta me room last night," he stated simply.

Melecent's eyebrows rose slightly. "And?" she prompted.

"She came inta me room," Jack repeated.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "And what did ya do? Did ya . . ." she waggled her eyebrows, "ya know . . ."

Jack sighed. "One, she's too young. She's jus' a kid," he replied, holding up one finger. "And two, it wasn't 'er," he said, adding a second finger to the first.

Melecent's eyes narrowed. "But ya jus' said it was her," she replied, confusion written on her face.

"I know what I said Melecent, and it was her. But yet it wasn't her."

"Yer confusin' me Jack. Was it, or was it not the kid that entered yer room last night?"

"Oh it was 'er body all right, but it wasn't 'er. It was like she was possessed or somethin'," Jack answered, shrugging.

"Possessed? What're ya talkin' about? Things like that don't really happen."

Jack gave a humorous laugh. "You 'aven't seen the things I've seen love. And among all those things, possession is just another thing ta deal with."

"Then how're ya gonna deal with this one?"

Jack shrugged again. "Don' know, but I'll figure it out."

Melecent nodded, accepting his answer for the time being. She knew not to pry. Even if he told her the truth, there were still some things that she knew he wouldn't tell her until he was ready. Some things that he had to keep secret if only for his own sanity, what little there was left.

"Uh huh, so tell me about these new friends of yers. Young Mr. and Mrs. Turner seem awfully uptight ta be yer friends," she replied, handing Jack his mug back.

Jack laughed again. "They're alright once ya get ta know 'em," he replied, leaning into her and beginning his tale of the meeting between himself and the two friends he had made.

-----------------

Jack leaned against the open doorway, crossing his arms across his chest. "So, who are you?"

Anneliese jumped slightly, turning around quickly. She hadn't even heard him open the door. "God, Sparrow, you scared the crap out of me!"

Jack merely raised his eyebrows. "Thought I told ya ta keep the door locked, too."

Anneliese rolled her eyes. "I forgot. Sorry. I had a lot on my mind."

"Which brings me back to the question of: who are you?"

"I told you who I was Sparrow," she replied, sitting down heavily on the edge of her bed.

"You know what I meant."

Anneliese was silent, staring down at her hands as she played with the string to her shirt. She shifted her hands, playing with the wrinkles in her grey breeches. "I don't know. I don't even remember leaving my room."

"Wouldn't doubt it. Don't think it was actually you."

Anneliese's head shot up, her eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Jack shrugged, walking further into her room, shutting the door behind him. "You were speakin' in a strange language when ya climbed on top o' me," he replied grinning at her.

Anneliese rolled her eyes. "Get on with it."

"Ya jus' seemed different. More aggressive . . . although in a different sort of way. Seemed like ya wanted ta . . ." he trailed off.

"Like I wanted to what? Jump your bones?"

"Jump my what?"

She sighed. "Sleep with you," she clarified.

Jack gave a slight grin. "Aye, that."

Anneliese stared up into his eyes. "Why would I want to do that? Especially with you?"

Jack sighed again. "As I said before, I don' think it was you. You even seemed ta look different."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know what to tell you."

"What about those men last night? Who were they?"

Anneliese shook her head again. "I don't know. I've never seen them before in my life," she paused, giving a harsh laugh. "Of course, I wouldn't would I? I don't belong here."

Jack stepped forward quickly, his hand flicking out and pulling down her shirt. The scar on her shoulder glared up at him, its skull face darkened by shadows. Anneliese had flinched when Jack had come at her, not knowing what he had planned to do. When he had pulled down her shirt, she had almost been frightened, thinking that he had planned to do something about what had happened the night before.

Jack's fingers ran over the scar lightly, sending shivers down her skin as his rough fingertips tickled her skin. He bent over, leaning into her. Anneliese shivered again as his hot breath brushed her shoulder.

"I believe everything 'as somethin' ta do with this," he said finally.

Anneliese tilted her head slightly, attempting to see what he was doing. Jack lifted his head moments later, bringing their faces within inches of each other. Their breath mingled for a moment, their eyes locking. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, inhaling his scent, the smell of the sea clinging to him.

The door to her room swung open quickly, a tall form filling the frame before they could pull apart.

"And you said nothing happened."

-----------------

**Up Next: Chapter 8: Clues. **Who was it that walked in on them? What was it that Jack had figured out? Find out next time!

**Dawnie-7: **Thank you very much!

**Liath: **Yeah, reality is never something I can find. I live in my own little world where Jack belongs to me. . . .

**NazgulGirl: **I cannot in good conscious answer that question because it would give the rest of the story away. All will be revealed in later chapters. As usual.

**Mystery GYRL: **Yer very welcome for getting the song stuck in your head. I love to be able to do that to people. Enjoy!


	9. Somebody Out There Oneshot

**AN: **Okay. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in, like, forever, but I am having serious writer's block (again!). I know that this one isn't really an update, but, hey, at least it's something. This story takes place before the story, so basically it's a prologue. I know that some of you have read it before when I had it under a different title, but, please, bear with me. I hope that you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** The lyrics used in this chapter are from the song "Somebody Out There" by The Calling. I do not own them!

Somebody Out There

The day had not started out well. Of course, for Anneliese, it was just another typical day in her typical life. She hated these halls. She hated this stupid school. She hated the people that existed in her typical, mundane life. God, why couldn't she get away? She just wished she could be left alone for once in her life.

_Well the scene begins, a little girl is crying_

_And the light in the hallway is dim_

_And she sits right back, thinks of the reason_

_Why nothing will fall into place_

_She gets more and more curious with every day_

_More furious in every way_

_And she screams out loud,_

_"Why's it happening to me?"_

_And the answer is "it's meant to be". . ._

Anneliese clutched her books to her chest, her eyes scanning the tiled floor of the school. Her black hair hung in tangles around her face, the odd assortment of colors standing out in small braids.

An arm brushed her shoulder, causing Anneliese to look up. The crowd of students around her was slowly diminishing. She looked behind her and stopped in her tracks, the other students walking around her to get to their classes. A figure walked through the crowd, completely oblivious to the people around him. He stopped suddenly and turned around, his eyes catching hers. He grinned at her, a flash of gold meeting her eyes. And then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Anneliese blinked. What had just happened? There had been a man, dressed all funny and odd, with long, dark hair topped with a grungy brown hat. What's more, he had disappeared. He hadn't disappeared into the crowd. No, he had just plain disappeared, as in vanished. Into thin air.

She turned back around, her eyes scanning to see if anyone else had seen the man. Nobody else seemed any different to her than before. "Huh," she muttered to herself. Maybe she was just going crazy. It wouldn't be the first time.

_Well she's on her knees_

_And begging please_

_She wonders if there's somebody out there_

_To make things wrong_

_To make things right_

_It might be_

_That there's somebody out there_

Anneliese stared down at her empty notebook. Her ears barely listened to the teacher droning on in the front of the class about some boring old history lesson that she really didn't care about, something that she figured she would never need to know later in life.

She propped her head on her left hand, her right hand doodling little pictures of stick figures with their heads blowing up from sheer boredom. A loud crash startled her, causing her to look up.

Her eyes widened as she looked around her. The classroom had disappeared. Instead, she sat in what appeared to be a bar, drunken men and women carousing around her. A group of men sat around her, laughing raucously and downing mugs of some drink quicker than she could speak. Her scared eyes scanned the people sitting around her. She stopped as she spotted the man that she had seen half an hour before, the man with the glinting eyes and flashing gold teeth.

The man turned to her, a smile gracing his lips once again. His mouth moved slowly, words forming on his lips, but no sound came out. Anneliese narrowed her eyes and shook her head slowly. What the hell was going on here?

She turned her eyes back to the wooden table in front of her. Suddenly, a man flew backwards, falling on the table that she was sitting at. Anneliese jumped to her feet, backing quickly away, and then promptly ran into the desk behind her.

"God, what is wrong with you?" the girl behind her said angrily.

"What a freak," a voice beside her muttered.

"What a spaz," another voice whispered.

"Miss Abrams are you all right?" the teacher asked from the front of the class, staring at her from behind his thick glasses.

The scar on her shoulder burned as she gazed around the room, ignoring the odd stares that she was receiving. She clutched her shoulder, narrowing her eyes slightly. Everything seemed to be back to normal. No raucous fighters or drunken men. No funnily dressed men staring at her. No men flying towards her.

"Um, I think I'm gonna be sick," she said slowly, clutching her stomach.

The teacher drew back slightly as if he was afraid she would be sick on him. "Then go to the nurse's office, Miss Abrams."

Anneliese nodded, bending down to gather her books. She left the room quickly, one hand holding her head, the other holding her books tightly to her chest.

_She moves amongst the crowd,_

_the people they walk by_

_She questions why they'll have to die_

_If it's part of our lives,_

_so beautiful and precious_

_She knows that she shouldn't be afraid_

_of all of this. . ._

Her family had never noticed anything was wrong. Her father talked endlessly about how the economy was going to hell and how things would just go downhill from here. Her mother had merely agreed with him, knowing it would have been pointless to argue. Anneliese had just sat, poking at her food with her fork, her stomach telling her that it would resist any food that she tried to place in it.

Her head ached. So many weird things had happened to her that day. First, seeing the strange man in the hallway and then the odd dream that she had during History. What would happen next? Would she fall asleep in the shower and dream of floating penguins dancing over her head?

Half way into their dinner, Anneliese excused herself, saying she was tired and wanted nothing more than to take a shower and go to bed. Her mother had smiled up at her, placing a soft hand on her arm and squeezing slightly.

"Sleep tight, honey," she said.

Anneliese nodded and then left the room, heading upstairs to her bedroom.

_Well she's on her knees_

_And begging please_

_She wonders if there's somebody out there_

_To make things wrong_

_To make things right_

_It might be_

_That there's somebody out there_

The water was hot against her skin, running down her back and chest, plastering her hair to her scalp. A dizzy bout shook her, causing her to lean over, her hand catching hold of the wall so that she wouldn't fall.

A thunderclap jolted her upright. A storm was surrounding them. Men and women ran on the deck, tying sails to masts and struggling to keep from falling overboard. Anneliese turned around, looking around her. God, what was going on around here? Where the _hell_ was she? What the hell was she doing?

An arm brushed her shoulder again, causing her to turn around. Once again, she saw the man she had seen twice that day. His eyes were wild, a grin plastered over his face. He seemed excited because of the storm. He pulled on ropes, helping other men tighten knots and latch barrels to the deck of the ship that she stood on.

Wait a minute. The ship? Anneliese stared down at the rolling deck beneath her feet. Her eyes widened as the ship rocked. She lost her balance slightly, stumbling on the wooden deck. She tripped slightly, running into the large wooden banister. The ship rocked again, slamming her stomach into the railing. She 'oolfed', catching hold of the wood to keep from falling overboard, the breath leaving her lungs.

A crack of lightning flashed above her, causing her to duck reflexively. A wave crashed into the ship, knocking it sideways, almost flipping it over. With a scream, Anneliese flipped over the side of the ship, falling headfirst into the water.

_There's times that she hates you_

_There's times that she thanks you_

_And hopes that you might understand_

_It gets me hard down here_

_So many things to fear_

_But it's all just a sign that you're near. . ._

Hands shook her shoulders, a worried voice called out to her. "Annie? Annie are you okay?"

Anneliese's eyes opened slowly, fuzzy images forming in front of her. "Unh, mom?" she whispered groggily.

"Oh thank God, you're all right! You fell out of the bathtub and didn't wake up! I was so worried!" her mother cried.

Anneliese sat up on the bathroom floor, clutching the towel that had been placed around her tightly to her chest. She placed a hand to her forehead, sighing. "God that was so weird."

"What? What's wrong?"

Anneliese looked up into her mother's worried eyes. Without warning, the words spilled out. She told her mother everything that had happened during the day. The hallucinations she had had. The people she had seen that had disappeared. At the end of her tale, her mother said nothing. She stared down at her, one hand cupping Anneliese's cheek.

"They were just dreams, love," she said calmly. "Perhaps you just need rest, Annie. Go to bed and sleep."

"But mom. . ."

"They were just dreams Annie," her mother said hotly. "Nothing more than dreams. Go to bed and don't let me hear another word out of you."

With one last caress of Anneliese's cheek, she stood up and left the room, leaving Anneliese to sit on the cold bathroom floor, staring after her in disbelief.

_Well she's on her knees_

_And begging please_

_She wonders if there's somebody out there_

_To make things wrong_

_To make things right_

_It might be_

_That there's somebody out there._

She plopped down on the bed, her wet hair splayed out about her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. She had no idea where her dreams would take her, but she hoped it would be far away from here.


End file.
